Dragon Bugs Z
by bendanna93
Summary: Come check out what happens when Bugs Bunny get accidentally shoved in the DBZ universe and refuses to obey the rules.
1. Chapter 1

"Eureka!"

That is what Wile E Coyote said when he finally had fully realized his newest creation: The Teleporter. It was a remote-shaped device that allowed one to put in some coordinates, aim it at a target, and then…

_Poof_

They are suddenly transported away to the predestined location. "This is how I'm going to finally get that pesky rabbit! He has caused this **genius** too much trouble already! This is foolproof! I'm gonna finally have my stew", said the eager canine. And with that, he headed out of his lair and walked to the rabbit hole with an arrogant stride. Suddenly…

"Ehh, what's up, doc?"

Wile E., with a smile and closed eyes, turned his head and said, "My key to rabbit stew!". That was when Bugs Bunny said, "Oh really? A TV remote is the key to rabbit stew?", and he snatched the Teleporter out of the coyote's hand. "Hey! Give that back! It's very important!"

When Wile E. said this and opened his eyes again, he saw Bugs playing with the coordinates. "Good grief, what kind of channels are these? Makes no sense…", said the confused rabbit. Wile E snatched the remote away in a heartbeat. "How dare you tinker with this marvelous device with no former knowledge!" In a huff, he hurriedly put the coordinates back to where they were before. "Now, you're gonna be toast!"

Bugs put his hands up out of fear, waving them at Coyote and closing his eyes. "No, wait!"

But Wile E. aimed the device at Bugs and pressed the big blue central button. "Sayonara!", he said excitedly. The Teleporter began to make a whirring noise, followed by what could only be compared to the sound of a dying car engine, and smoke started emitting from it. Bugs opened his eyes again. "Huh? What happened?"

Wile E. started to growl, ready to pounce on Bugs, when the Teleporter created a beam that hit the nervous rabbit and caused him to disappear. "Hey, it worked after all! Now he should be in my lair, right above an open flame.", said Wile E. as his mouth began to water. He began to walk back.

_Meanwhile, in another dimension…_

A spaceship just crash-landed on Earth, a fairly small silver spherical pod. The hatch on it opens, and out pops a tall long-haired man in alien armor. He stretches and takes a couple steps before a truck arrives at the scene, grabbing his attention. Immediately after it stops, the driver-side door opens and a man hops out, holding a shotgun. "H-hey, you there! What do you think yer doin' here? Better not take even one step my way", yells the frightened farmer. The alien just smiles before beginning to gently float toward the armed man. This causes the man to freak out and aim his gun, firing at the , it appeared that this alien was able to catch the bullet with his hand. The farmer then falls on his rear, his gun casually slipping out of his grip. "Wh-wha…?"

The alien inspects the bullet. "Interesting… seems similar to our energy guns, but this is clearly organic material. How cute." He then flicks the bullet back at the man, hitting him in the head and instantly killing him. He then takes off, pressing a button on the scouter on his face. "I wonder if Kakarot was killed by someone here."

His scouter begins flashing some characters from an alien language. "Power level of 322… let's see what we have here!", he says as he speeds up.

* * *

"Alright, what gives now?"

Bugs is laying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, having fallen out of the sky when he got teleported. He stands up, shaking off a bunch of sand. He seemed to be in the desert, surrounded by mesas. He then notices something is flying toward him very fast, landing about 50 feet from him. He then notices it is a green-skinned man dressed in some Arabic-looking garb. "I saw something fall out of the sky. Was it you?", he asks. Bugs pulls a carrot out of nowhere, nonchalantly chewing on it. "Yep. Sure was."

The man then points a finger at Bugs. "Well you picked a bad place to land. You got 10 seconds to hightail it out of here before I blast you to pieces," he viciously declares. Bugs ignores him, continuing to chew on the carrot, which irks the man. "Why are you dressed like that?", the rabbit asks in between chews. The man scoffs. "You really have no idea who I am, do you? How upsetting. I plan to rule this planet someday, so you should remember the name Piccolo, got it? Now scram, you're interrupting my training!"

Then Piccolo goes wide-eyed, gasping out of shock. Bugs tilts his head to the side. "You alright? Got some cramps or something?", he playfully jests. Piccolo turns around and looks to the sky, now beginning to sweat. "What is this **power**?"

Something comes into their view, bolting toward them from the sky. In a matter of seconds, it touches ground, creating a shock wave that makes Piccolo put up a guard to deflect.

"Well, I can clearly see neither of you are Kakarot."


	2. Chapter 2

Goku is flying on his trusty nimbus with his kid on his lap, headed to see his old master, Roshi. His plan is to show his boy a big part of his own childhood. "Alright, Gohan, we're getting close. Are you ready?" Gohan looks up at Goku and shyly nods his head. "Yes, dad, I'm ready", he says quietly. Goku smiles and says, "Good! You should really like him, he's very polite.". They continue on in silence until they nearly arrive.

Goku points at the island that Roshi lives on as soon as he sees it. "There it is, son!", he exclaims. Jumping off as they fly over the island, and with Gohan in his arm, Goku walks up to the front door and opens it to a shocked Krillin.

"G-Goku?"

The messy-haired guy grins widely, putting down Gohan. "Yep, in the flesh!", he says. Krillin runs up and hugs him. "Man, it's been forever", Krillin shouts. Goku then asks where Roshi is.

"Right here!"

The old martial arts master comes out from the hallway. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Goku… you've been a total stranger." Gohan is hugging Goku's leg tightly, and Goku puts his hand on the kid's head. "Hey, Gohan, why don't you stop hiding and say hi", he says, which takes Krillin and Roshi for surprise. "Did you just say Gohan?!", they blurt out in unison. The boy finally shows his face out of curiosity. "Um, hello there…"

Gohan steps away from Goku and gives Krillin and Roshi a customary bow. The old man speaks up, looking at Goku. "So this is your kid, huh? I would've expected someone a little less timid to come from you…", he says, which makes Goku cross his arms in frustration. "Yeah, Chi-Chi won't let me train him at all. She wants him to focus on school. It's a shame, but I'll respect her wishes… but enough about that, I'm hungry!"

Roshi shakes his head in disapproval. "Some things never change, do they? Do you think of anything other than fighting and eating? Luckily for you, Krillin and I were just about to fix up some lunch, but you aren't going to ransack my fridge without paying me back", Roshi declares which makes Goku laugh and scratch his head foolishly.

* * *

"Two of you, huh? My scouter only picked up one reading here…"

Pressing the device on his face, the mysterious man scanned for Piccolo's power. "322 as expected, now for you", he said as he turned to Bugs and scanned once more. "And you are… not showing up…"

Confused, he tries again to no success. "That's bizarre, there should be some sort of reading no matter how small the power. I'm sure you're **also **no match for me, however." The man smiles devilishly at the two. Piccolo cuts him off. "Excuse me, did you just suggest I stand no chance against you?"

Raising his fist, Piccolo gets ready to fire a blast of ki at the stranger, while Bugs remains silent. "Well then, try this on for size!", he yells as he fires his attack. The blast heads for the long-haired man, which surprises Bugs and makes him step back. The beam strikes its target head-on, making sand fly up. Piccolo lets out a laugh, but when he sees that the man is completely unharmed and is also laughing, he realizes the gravity of the situation. "No way…"

"Now, let me show you how it's really done."

The alien lifts his right hand, laughing some more. Energy starts to charge up, but suddenly his scouter goes off and indicates a slightly higher power, making him stop his attack. "Hm? Could this be Kakarot?"

He takes off into the air, speeding away, and Piccolo collapses to the ground, breathing heavily. "What the hell is with that guy? That was my full power, and it meant nothing to him…"

"You alright?"

Piccolo looks up and is startled by Bugs standing right in front of him. With a growl, he quickly fires a blast at Bugs, leaving the rabbit all charred-looking. After a second, Bugs coughs up smoke and says in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, that was rather rude", before falling to the ground. Piccolo then scoffs and starts to walk away. "Don't you think of following me either, or I'll finish you off."

Bugs stands up and shakes off the char. With a jetpack on, he takes off after the powerful alien. "_Looks like we got ourselves a real devil here." _He looks back at where Piccolo was headed. "_Make that two. And where on Earth did that dang coyote send me? I need answers!"_

* * *

Back at his lab, Wile E. Coyote is sitting in his chair, face buried in his hands. "Yet again, I failed. How is it that such a dumb rabbit manages to ruin all of my plans? I mean, it's me we're talking about here! I'm a super-genius, and I deserve a good meal!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell...?"

Goku feels a huge presence approaching fast, which causeshim to gasp and jerk his head toward the door. Roshi asks what's wrong, but doesn't get an answer right away. Goku instead turns to his former master and tells him to watch after Gohan before heading outside. Confused, everyone follows after Goku, hoping for an answer, only to be surprised by another guest: the alien that nearly fought Piccolo and Bugs. Goku demands to know who the man is, getting a laugh in response. "So, you really don't remember, do you? How disappointing. But I'd be willing to let that go, were you to redeem yourself."

"Nyehhhhhhhhhhh..."

Everyone looks up to see Bugs hovering above them, eating a carrot. "What's up, doc?" He attempts to land, but is clearly struggling. "Shoot, I don't know how to properly control this thing!" The jetpack starts to sputter before shooting upward and the rabbit screams, disappearing into the sky. Raditz mutters to himself, "Wasn't that the guy that was with that green man? Did he follow me here?" His thoughts are interrupted by Goku. "Now hold on... did you say I'm supposed to destroy this planet? Why would I do something like that? And I still don't know who the hell you are!" Krillin adds to this by saying, "Yeah, are you out of your mind? Do you even know who Goku is?" This takes the armored man by surprise, and he turns his attention to the short bald man. "G-Goku? What are you talking about?" He turns back to Goku. "Don't tell me that you've adapted that much to this pathetic planet! How disgusting! You should be embracing your Saiyan heritage! I wonder if that pod you were sent here in was malfunctioning... it's the only explanation. Either that or you hit your head or something." This shocks everyone but Goku, who is instead left confused. While everyone else is talking quietly about what the alien said, Goku questions him. "What are you talking about?! I was born here! I'm not a Sai-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Bugs falls back down and hits the ground right in front of everyone.  
Laying still for several seconds, nobody does anything until he twitches and stands back up. "Whew! That was scary!" He looks at everyone. Bulma, then Roshi, then Krillin, then Goku, and finally the alien. He points his finger at the man. "You! I demand to know...", he says as crossing his arms, "...what kind of shampoo do you use?" Everyone but the alien collapses. The man has a baffled look on his face. "What? I don't- what are you talking about? Are you mocking me?!" Bugs waves his hands to signal peace. "No! It's just- your hair is so well-kept!" The alien begins to blush, but shakes it off. "Shut up... I'm a warrior,  
not a hairdresser! Besides, Saiyan hair is-" Suddenly, Bugs is right behind him, poking at his hair. "Hmm...  
maybe L'oreal?"

The alien grabs Bugs by the neck and picks him up, staring him right in the eyes, and he puts on a smile. "That's right... you followed me here, didn't you? That was a bad idea..." Bugs desperately grabs at his neck, his face starting to turn red. He barely chokes out, "Please... let me go..." Goku tries to intervene.  
"Hey, let him go! He did nothing wrong!" The man turns his attention to him. "Heh, and what are you going to do about it? You think you can take on your big brother?" Goku's eyes widen. "D-did you just say brother?"  
The man lets out a chuckle. "That's right. Since you don't even know that much, I'm guessing you don't know my name either. I'm Raditz, and you're coming with me, like it or not. Unless you wish to oppose me, that is,  
in which case you will perish with this planet!"

Bugs then kicks Raditz in the groin, making him drop the rabbit and keel over in pain, falling to the ground and letting out a yelp. "You- you bastard! What kind of despicable piece of trash does something like that?"  
Bugs coughs and holds his neck. "It's your fault for expecting anyone to fight fair", he says while shrugging his shoulders. Standing back up, Raditz points his open palm at Bugs and charges an attack. "For that,  
you're going to die first!" He fires a blast at the rabbit, who shrieks and ducks. The attack speeds right over his head, hitting Kame house and blowing it up, which everyone watches in horror. Raditz grunts. "Lucky dodge.  
Let's see you do it again!"

Raditz turns pale, and his mouth opens wide in shock. A beam from behind punctured his heart. He grabs at his chest, yelling out in pain. He barely lets out, "Wh-what the hell just happened?"  



End file.
